


Tomorrow

by zsab1016



Series: Ugo & Alex [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Day At The Beach, Developing Relationship, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Hurt, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes, Showers, Skinny Dipping, Sunsets, Thunderstorms, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/pseuds/zsab1016
Summary: Alex and Ugo have been casually meeting up a couple of times when Alex realises he wants more. He wants a proper date.
Relationships: Alex de Minaur/Ugo Humbert
Series: Ugo & Alex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657684
Comments: 26
Kudos: 22





	1. This Is a Mess Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I'm stuck with these boys for another while now... This part is inspired by Mika's song Tomorrow which I highly recommend listening to. ;D
> 
> Three things:  
> 1\. The corona virus doesn't exist in this for the sake of the story. (Does that make it an AU?)  
> 2\. We pretend Alex doesn't have his own apartment and lives in the family home in Alicante.   
> 3\. Please assume Alex and his coach speak Spanish with each other, and Ugo and Cyril speak French of course. 
> 
> Huge thank you to tumblr's lovely fedalheadbands who was so kind to beta this for me again! 
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

Alex is typing out and deleting messages while contemplating how to least awkwardly invite Ugo to visit him at home in Alicante after they've both crashed out early in Rome.

Their last encounter feels like forever ago. It's been roughly six weeks, Alex recalls. They've met twice after Acapulco and it's been awesome. At least this is Alex's humble opinion and yes, he's got to admit it: he misses Ugo, and no, they're still not texting or having any more contact than before Milan. No mutual following on social media. Nothing.

While Alex didn't mind at first, he finds himself more and more in a state of yearning and wanting to get to know the other better, wondering if maybe he feels the same and just like Alex, isn't brave enough to ask for a proper date.

He remembers Ugo's tender fingers playing the latest song he had learned on his skin, taking his sweet time to spoil Alex the way he likes best. Afterwards he had turned around, facing the Frenchman to lose themselves in a kiss so intense, Alex thought they'd melt together and become one. His hand then had slipped down in search of the other's dick and he smiles at the memory of how glad he was to be allowed to touch Ugo as well for the first time. He's just about getting hard again, thinking about the hearty noises which had filled the room when -

He accidentally hits send on a message only saying _visit me in Alicante_.

Oops.

Shit.

He certainly didn't mean to send it like that. He's denied the opportunity, though, to send anything else in addition as his father's voice informs him dinner was ready.

For his own sake Alex decides not to check his phone until dinner is over. When he eventually does, he feels like someone's ripped his heart out.

_I don't think this is a good idea._

_Why?_ Alex types without giving a second thought.

He gets his answer a minute later.

_I'm seeing someone.  
_ _Sorry_

"Yeah, ME! JFC," Alex wants to send.

Of course he can't.

His heart feels heavy when the feeling of defeat settles in.

He knows they weren't dating or anything, and apparently Ugo didn't feel the same way Alex did. What a fool he's been. He wants to scream but can just about compose himself not to lose it in front of his family.

Later that night Alex replies _Ok, good luck!_

That's it.

*

Ugo is avoiding him, Alex is sure. There is no way it's a coincidence they haven't run into each other at any of the recent tournaments. It's killing him. Can't they just, like, talk? Like friends? Or colleagues at least? Because friends is hardly a term you can use for what they have. Had.

It's in Paris that he bumps into Miomir, however, on the training grounds two days before the French Open start for the main draw.

"Hey, are you joining us for dinner tonight?" the Serb asks.

"Um, sure, why not. Who is 'us'?" Alex curiously enquires.

"Well, so far it's Casper and me. Thought it would be nice to have a little Nextgen Finals revival, you know," Miomir informs him with a genuine smile that convinces Alex and even makes him look forward to the meeting. It will be nice catching up.

When he finds them at the agreed restaurant, the boys seem a bit surprised as he joins them at their table.

"Hey, guys. How you doin'?"

"Hey, Alex," Miomir greets back.

"Where's Ugo?" Casper blurts out, earning him a look from Miomir.

"Um, I don't know?!" Alex retorts, confused, his heart speeding up at the possibility of the Frenchman joining them. "Did he say he was coming?"

"We thought you were- ouch!" Casper gets interrupted by Miomir stepping on his foot under the table, the Norwegian shooting him a look like _‘wtf, man?’_

"Wait. What did you think?" Alex, not missing their strange behaviour, now wants to know.

"We-" Casper is cut short again by a firm hand on his thigh and a stern look letting him know that Miomir intends to do the talking here.

Alex looks at Miomir first, then at Casper and back to Miomir who tries to save the awkward situation.

"When I asked Ugo this morning if you wanted to come, he said he didn't know yet, that he had to check whether he was free and-"

"Ok, ok, and you guys thought I knew what Ugo was doing?" Alex raises a questioning eyebrow.

Miomir and Casper seemed to communicate by exchanging glances before answering in unison, "Yeah."

"And that is exactly why?" Alex is frowning at them.

So much for saving the awkward situation. Casper scrunches his nose and turns to Miomir, expecting him to speak again. When he apparently can't come up with something reasonable to say, Casper decides to speak his mind.

"Aren't you two dating?"

Straightforward. Northern European style.

"Excuse me, what?!" Alex almost chokes on his own spit.

"You're not?" Casper sounds offended, leaning back in his chair.

"Alex," Miomir leans closer towards Alex, keeping his voice down since people have started looking at them curiously, "Ugo told me about you and the two of you meeting a couple of times since Milan."

"Oh, did he?" Alex now also leans closer over the table, "I don't know what he told you but as far as I'm concerned, we neither are nor were ever dating."

Casper huffs and Miomir is left speechless again, clearly trying to process the information.

"Anyway, he's seeing someone so no need for you guys to wreck your brains."

"As if," Casper mutters, crossing his arms before his chest. Miomir tries to stop Casper with a warning look trying to tell him _'none of our business, better drop the subject'._

"Pardon?" Alex is watching the silent conversation happening in front of him with a frown.

"No, he certainly isn't," Casper declares.

Miomir rolls his eyes at Capser, internally praying for him not to make this worse.

"What he means is… What I wanna say is… well, apparently Ugo hasn't told us. I'm sorry Alex. We didn't mean to offend you," Miomir tries to apologise.

"Apparently," Casper agrees unconvincingly, looking at Miomir again.

"Bonsoir messieurs, avez-vous choissis?" The waitress prevents Alex from questioning the boys' response, and with that the subject is closed.

*

The next day Alex's coach has a surprise for him, if you want to call it that.

"Guess who I got to practice with you today!"

Alex is not in the mood for guessing games but practicing with other players usually makes for a nice change and is the best preparation for an actual match.

"Since you're playing Mischa Zverev I got you a leftie," Adolfo announces proudly. It makes Alex smile because he seems pretty excited.

"Don't tell me you got Rafa?" Alex suggests, almost getting excited himself.

"Sorry, hijo, not exactly. Maybe next time."

_Maybe next time._ This sentence triggers something in Alex.

"Ugo," he says more to himself than to his coach.

"Yes! There you go. Great, isn't it?" Adolfo beams.

"Amazing," Alex replies, trying to hide the instant mixture of anxiety and excitement from his coach.

Amazing it is indeed. Against his will Alex's heart drops to his stomach upon spotting Ugo. Alex doesn't really know how to deal with it, fearing the greeting. His fear vanishes quickly, though, when he sees the other giving him his ever disarming smile.

A brief handshake. Then they start hitting. It's good. Intense. They just… match. They're good together.

As they used to be.

Alex can't stop thinking about the weird conversation he had with Miomir and Casper last night, and can't shake the feeling Ugo has lied to him. But why? Why would he?

Time flies and when their court time is over it's Ugo who approaches him, asking if they want to meet tonight.

*

They've picked up their routine of casual meetings, neither of them ever addressing the timeout before the night in Paris. They celebrate Ugo's birthday on their first day at Wimbledon, and as every time, Alex hopes that this will finally be the day Ugo stayed over night. He never did. Needless to say Alex is aching for a proper date, however, he doesn't dare ask for one, afraid to push Ugo away again. Whatever this is between them, Alex is willing to take it to the next level. He needs a plan.

*

Ugo is just stepping out of the bathtub on a Sunday night when his phone starts ringing next door. He quickly grabs a towel and hurries to get the call.

"Allô?" 

"Ugo, hey," he's greeted with the familiar voice of his coach. "Are you done packing? I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow morning. Is that ok?"

"Packing? Pick me up? What are you talking about?" Ugo retorts, confused, rubbing the towel over his hair.

"Alicante?!"

"Ali… Cyril, what do you mean?" Ugo finally sits down on his bed.

"Training with Alex? In Spain? Does it ring a bell?" Cyril explains, amused.

Ugo tightens the grip around his phone while processing the words and slowly realises their meaning.

"So is 8 ok?"

"I… uhm…" Ugo hesitates to question what this is about but eventually opts to play along. He'll find out soon enough. "Yes, 8 is fine. Uhm, is it only us?"

"Sure, we don't need the team for two days. Ugo, are you ok? You seem tired," Cyril sounds seriously worried now.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok. Maybe I overdid it a bit with the gym session today. So, yeah, probably just tired." Ugo hopes Cyril will let him get away with the lie.

"Ok. Pack your stuff and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright. Night, coach."

This time Alex thinks he knows what to expect of their greeting. Sensitive as he is, he notices Ugo is trying his best to pretend everything is cool, but the tension when they hit is almost unbearable. As much as Alex can't wait to finally be alone with Ugo, he's dreading the Frenchman's reaction. The only thought keeping Alex sane during the extensive dinner with their coaches, who are so engaged in their own conversation that they don't even notice their protégés not talking but instead exchanging awkward glances, is that Ugo is here. He came. If he absolutely hadn't wanted to he would have found a way to tell his coach no. It wouldn't have been his first time coming up with a lie, Alex thinks a little bitterly.

"Hey, I wanna show you something," Alex begins after checking his watch for the hundredth time. "Would you come with me? Please?"

He tries to smile at Ugo but it's turning out crooked, his heart racing in fear of rejection.

"Okay," the smile is returned and Alex instantly relaxes. It's a start. They can finally talk.

"We're off," Alex announces and leaves some notes on the table to cover their expenses. "See you in the morning."

The coaches hardly interrupt their conversation for a "goodnight", not questioning the boys' sudden departure at all, although throwing a "10 am. Don't be late!" after them when they're almost out the door.

Alex leads Ugo to his classic Mini Cooper, prompting him to get inside. He's relieved when the other does so without protest. Off they go. The radio is playing some Spanish music which kind of helps Alex distract himself from the fact that he finally has Ugo to himself. He wonders if Ugo's also contemplating what they're going to say or do or where they're even going. No, he's looking way too relaxed, Alex thinks, it somehow calms himself as well. Alex is taking them down the road south of Alicante. After 15 minutes spent in silence Alex stops the car on top of a hill overlooking the sea.

"Just in time," he announces, gazing contently out the windscreen.

Ugo takes in the view of the setting sun in front of them. It's stunning. At first sight the sea looks a little rough and adventurous under the slowly deepening red sun. A few seagulls are gliding through the air, in harmony with the sky. There's not a single cloud disturbing the scene, conveying total tranquility.

Ugo turns his head to look at Alex for a while as if trying to read his thoughts. A smile is forming on the Aussie's lips when he notices. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Alex," Ugo says.

It makes Alex smile even wider despite knowing what to expect next. It sounds so familiar out of his mouth. He can tell by the intonation what the Frenchman means. 

"I missed you," Alex remarks, now looking at Ugo as well, not ready to hear what the other most likely wants to address.

_Adventurous._

"You tricked me." Dark brown eyes are glaring at him in response.

"And you lied to me," Alex retorts, smile instantly wiped off, his face turning serious.

_Rough._

Ugo furrows his eyebrows, thinking about the accusation. His features soften eventually and he sighs, admitting defeat.

"Alex, listen, I-"

"Hey, it's ok. Well, no, it's actually not but… you're here," Alex comments, reaching for Ugo's hand and covering it with his own. "You wouldn't if you didn't want to."

Ugo puts his other hand over Alex's and squeezes it, a silent understanding between them that they won't talk about Ugo's reasons for making up that non-existent someone.

_Harmony._

They watch on until the sun has almost disappeared and left them in semi darkness. To Alex, holding hands with the man next to him means the world right now. Despite all the things they've shared in various hotel rooms or that night at the beach in Acapulco, this moment here, this little gesture, is the most intimate they've ever been. It makes him feel warm and cosy and closer to Ugo than he's ever been. It's all he had hoped for when taking him to this special place of his.

_Tranquility._

"We should head back. You heard the coaches - 10 am sharp," Ugo chuckles and Alex reluctantly retrieves his hand to start the engine, laughing. "As if!"

The ride home is a lot more relaxed. They're even chatting about whatever crosses their way now or what's being said on the radio. Alex happily translates, and takes his time, driving purposely slowly in order to prolong their time together. 20 minutes later they arrive at the condo that belongs to Adolfo who has generously offered it to their French visitors to stay at.

"Thanks for the lift." Ugo unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Anytime," Alex acknowledges, doing the same.

"And thank you for showing me the sunset. It was beautiful," Ugo adds with his trademark smile, never failing to make Alex's heart flutter.

The streets are dark except for the Mini's headlights facing towards the entrance of the condo and the faint moonlight casting a silver shadow over them.

"Not as beautiful as you." Alex risks it. He shifts closer, searching Ugo's gaze and puts a shy hand on his cheek.

Despite the chilly air outside, the temperature in the car is rising by the minute. Time stands still as Ugo leans into the touch, covering Alex's hand on his face with his own, then nuzzling into it, dropping a soft kiss on the inside before finally closing the distance between his and Alex's lips. They're millimetres apart when a knock on the window startles them and they jump apart.

"Wow, nice car, Alex!" Cyril grins, oblivious that he just scared the living shit out of the boys, let alone destroyed their moment.

"Cyril! Do you want us to have a heart attack?" Ugo chides, climbing out of the car.

"Sorry, sorry, of course not. Hey, it's late, boys. Time for bed," he answers, still grinning and slightly staggering towards the front door, waving goodnight without looking at them.

"Uhm, is he maybe a tiny bit tipsy?" Alex turns to Ugo, heart still racing from the fright. Or maybe their almost kiss.

Putting his hands on the roof and leaning his head inside Ugo approves, "Maybe. A tiny bit."

They both start giggling watching Cyril enter the condo, then turn silent again, looking at each other longingly.

"Bonne nuit, Alex."

"Bonne nuit."


	2. Tomorrow Worry 'Bout Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's only taken me forever to finish chapter two. Turns out there's gonna be a third chapter because I couldn't even fit everything into this one. 
> 
> The boys are having a good time here. Enjoy! ;)

The next day everyone is miraculously ready for practice at 10 a.m. and the boys and their coaches find themselves on the tennis court again. If Cyril and Adolfo had one or two more glasses of vino after Alex and Ugo had left, then they're not showing it today. Practice is merciless but fun. Alex couldn't wish for a better hitting partner.

When Alex takes his t-shirt off, it is only due to the Spanish sun already burning in the morning.

They all eat lunch together and after a little siesta at their respective homes they meet again in the afternoon for session number two. It's a bit more relaxed and they train a little more individually. When they're finally done around 5 p.m. and they all go home to freshen up, Alex can't wait to collect Ugo for what he's planned to be a date. Of course he can't let Ugo know that. He told him they're going to the beach just to chill a bit, and even gave him one of his swimming trunks because for obvious reasons Ugo didn't bring any.

"They suit you," Alex remarks when Ugo jumps into his Mercedes.

"Thanks, I know. I have great taste," he grins. "Wow, big car today. What are you up to?"

"Uh... um... nothing. Just going to the beach. Maybe showing off a little," Alex jokes, blushing.

They arrive at the beach in no time. It turns out to be a private bay, exclusive to the small condo housing scheme of which Adolfo is part of. They very well could have walked there.

Alex gets his bag out of the boot, noticing Ugo eyeing it curiously. Yes, he knows he probably brought way too much to not make it look like a date he has been planning thoroughly, but he really tried to keep it simple.

Ugo follows Alex through the hot sand, offering his help to set up whatever the Aussie unpacks from his bag once they've reached their designated spot.

"Ok, first of all, shirts off! That's the biggest favour you can do me."

It makes Ugo laugh when they both pull off their shirts simultaneously. Achieving this is always Alex's goal and makes him happy.

"Woah," Alex remarks, checking out Ugo's body unabashedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You… look perfect, just… You're paler than a canvas. We better put up that parasol fast, shall we?" Alex suggests and Ugo laughs again, unable to stop himself from blushing. Ugo is by no means as tanned as himself and he won't risk being responsible for him getting a sunburn. He's brought sunscreen, too, of course, but figures that has to wait until later. Alex then throws a large beach towel at Ugo and unfolds another one to spread it beneath the parasol. Then he pulls out boxes of sliced fruit (yes, only fruit, he has other plans for dinner) and a large bottle of water.

"Would you like some?" Alex offers, holding up two plastic cups and the lime infused water.

"Wow, with sliced lime? Look at the effort," Ugo teases. "Yes, please."

He's noticed, hasn't he? Judging from Ugo's tone and smile Alex has totally exposed himself and he hasn't even put up the bluetooth speaker and started the music.

"I always do that," Alex retorts, shrugging, trying to play it cool. He's totally cool.

He pours them a cup of water each and hands one to Ugo who accepts it gratefully, sitting down cross-legged.

"Of course. What's next?" Ugo's pushing him, Alex can feel it. He contemplates his options and quickly gives up pretending he hasn't planned all of this days in advance.

"Want some?" Alex pulls out a box of chopped watermelon and opens it, presenting it proudly.

"Are you going to feed me?" Ugo continues his teasing, his French accent stronger than ever, and leans in. For a moment Alex is at a loss for words, swallowing the lump in his throat. The Frenchman knows exactly how to make him nervous.

"You wish!" Alex exclaims, trying to gain back control. This is his date after all.

Ugo lays down on his back then and folds his hands under his head to support it. "I wouldn't mind," he declares with his eyes closed, blocking out the brightness of the sun.

Alex takes a look around. There are very few other people around, not paying attention to the two boys at all, so he risks it. Picking a piece of watermelon from the box, Alex brings it to Ugo's lips, whispering, "There you go."

It makes Ugo crack one eye open. Eyeing the pink cube first he opens the other eye, too, and looking Alex straight in the eyes snatches it with his mouth, but not without briefly sucking in the fingers serving it as well.

"More?" Alex suddenly has goosebumps on his arm despite the evening heat.

"Always," Ugo replies, voice low, and Alex finds himself blindly picking another piece of melon to feed him. Another one. One more, until Ugo doesn't release his fingers so quickly but instead keeps sucking, never breaking eye contact.

The goosebumps are spreading all over Alex's body now. His eyes flutter shut and the sensation, the memories playing behind closed eyes, the anticipation of being so close to getting what he's been craving for so long, are causing him to release a long shuddery breath. His cock's inevitable reaction brings him back to his senses just in time.

So much for gaining back control.

"You're impossible," Alex remarks, retrieving his fingers. Trying to get a grip, he purposefully ignores Ugo's smug smile.

Alex grabs a piece of melon for himself now and eats it while laying down on his own towel.

They just stay like this for a while, eyes closed, letting the steady murmur of the crashing waves envelope them and the warmth sooth their tired bodies. It's a matter of seconds before they both drift off to sleep.

"Ugo," Alex says after being woken by the sun burning his legs.

When there's no reaction, he tries again.

"Ugo?"

Alex forces himself to open his eyes. He checks the time on his phone first, telling him it's almost 7, then glances to the other side of the wall built of fruit supplies. He raises his head and looks at Ugo. A smile creeps onto Alex's face as he admires the sight of the sleeping Frenchman before him. Alex sits up and watches him for a minute. His heart is swelling with adoration for this man who is wearing a lazy smile even whilst asleep. Alex wonders if he's dreaming and if yes, what about. He kind of hopes it includes himself, it seems to be a happy dream.

The sun has travelled a fair bit and Ugo's upper body is exposed to the unforgiving rays. They're threatening to reach his face and burn him altogether. Alex scans the surroundings to make sure no one's paying attention to them, but just like before everyone's minding their own business and there's actually only one couple left. He props himself up on his arms and steps over the wall of boxes. He makes sure not to touch his legs and places his hands on either side of Ugo's torso, hovering over him in a plank.

Beautiful.

That's the first thought that always comes to his mind upon looking at that beloved face. Alex savours the moment where he can unbridledly watch and tries to memorise every single line, curve, tiny mole and stubble of hair. He chuckles quietly at the finding that Ugo, just like him, is unable to grow anything close to being a beard. The necklaces catch his interest next. Alex makes a mental note to ask about their meaning one day. He allows himself to let his gaze wander down over Ugo's chest and abs, fondly acknowledging the amount of hard work and determination he has clearly put in. He finds his body to be so similar to his own. Alex conjectures they've got a lot in common, however, he can't really know whether it's true unless he finally gets to have some deeper conversations beyond the usual "how’s it going".

Planking is getting tough and Alex is running out of patience anyway, so after a last safety glance around he leans down in a push-up sort of way, ready to go for it and finally kiss those delightful lips.

Just then Ugo jerks awake, startled at first, but soon his features soften when he realises where he is and with whom.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Alex has pushed himself up again. "Um… Protecting you from the sun?"

"Oh, really? How nice of you. But isn't that the job of the parasol?"

Before Alex's arms can give in by themselves, he's pulled down without a warning and finds himself pressed to warm skin, his heart pounding wildly.

"Yes, but the parasol did a lousy job. It's pretty lazy as you can see. It wouldn't move a centimetre so I came to your rescue," Alex babbles away until he gets shut up by soft lips capturing his own.

A surprised moan escapes Alex's throat and he pulls back after only a few seconds. They look at each other, then at the other couple (who are very much engaged in their own little make out session) and back at each other, wasting no more time to resume where they left off.

Their lips are moving slowly against each other, almost shy. It's a sort of greeting, regaining the acquainted, natural understanding they've been sharing since their first kiss. Soon enough, though, curious tongues are asking for admission and oh, is that a faint taste of watermelon? Content little hums are floating off into the salty breeze and when Ugo's hands start stroking Alex's back in the by now so familiar, much appreciated way, he's game.

Initial hums are turning into quiet moans as Ugo's hands make their way into Alex's swimming trunks, grabbing his ass and pushing his own hips up. Arousal jolts through Alex's body at the contact of their hard dicks, causing him to press himself against Ugo, grindinglightly while never breaking the kiss. It's been a while for both of them, so when things are starting to get heated, Alex manages to draw back only just in time to prevent them from going one step too far, even on a semi public beach, but still with potential witnesses around.

"Stop," Alex pants, more to himself than Ugo. He rolls off him in an attempt to cool himself down, glancing around a little anxiously. The coast is clear, though.

"I'm sorry, I mean… we can't afford to stain those trunks. Not yet. I've been meaning to take you to dinner." Alex rubs his hands over his face, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Oh." Ugo looks at him, amused, and lets his head drop back. "Merci bien pour l'amuse-bouche, chéri."

"No, I mean, like…" Wow, the unexpected, scarce use of 'chéri' has thrown him off. Alex remembers exactly when he heard it the first time and has since learned it's reserved for rare, special occasions. However, he knows it's now or never… "May I ask you out to dinner?"

Alex holds his breath, his heart racing in preparation for yet another rejection.

"Alex," Ugo utters, rising to a sitting position, hesitation and concern written all over his face.

"Come on. It's nothing fancy, I promise. I went there with friends before. It's just a casual bar. We can go there in swimming trunks and sit outside on the terrace. There's nothing to worry about."

Alex reasons, hopeful.

"I think we can do that," Ugo agrees eventually, smiling, and Alex thinks that maybe, just maybe, this is his lucky day.

"I mean, alternatively I could invite you home if you rather I introduced you to my fam. I'm sure my sisters would be thrilled to meet you and my mum-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Ugo laughs. "Casual bar sounds awesome. Alors, allons-y!"

They pack up, snacking on some more watermelon in the process, and somehow ended up walking back to the car hand in hand.

"I hope you like seafood?" Alex says as they venture into the empty bar. Since it's not a touristy location by the beach, there are only a few people sitting outside sipping on their drinks. It's too early from a Spanish point of view to have dinner. But it's just what they need right now. In an hour the place will be packed.

They're greeted by a handsome dark haired bartender about their age. After a quick exchange in Spanish between him and Alex, the boys take their seats at a shadowy table under a pleasant smelling orange tree, common and plentiful in the south of Spain.

"I do like seafood," Ugo confirms the earlier question. "I trust you're gonna choose something nice for us."

"Alright, that's perfect. They really have the best seafood here, you won't be disappointed."

Alex briefly scans the menu which the bartender handed them earlier, and places their order at his return to their table in another stream of rapid Spanish. Ugo can only watch in awe and wonder what exactly is being said when the young man acknowledges Alex's order with a "vale" and a wink before heading back inside.

"I like hearing you speak Spanish, although I don't understand anything but it's somehow… appealing," Ugo remarks appreciatively.

"Oh yeah?" Alex blushes. To him it just seems so natural to use the language around here, he's never thought about it. "Well, I like hearing you speak French, to be honest."

They smile at each other, like they have been for most of the evening already, before Alex continues. "I mean, I love your accent in English, but… hey, how about this - let's speak French while we're here? We only ever speak English. Well, most of the time. It's pretty unfair, isn't it? I wanna hear the real Ugo talk."

Before Ugo gets a chance to object, he adds, "Plus, I get to practice my French skills."

"Your French skills, huh?" The Frenchman's smile turns into a smirk causing Alex to mirror the expression.

Just then the waiter returns to the boys flirting the shit out of each other. Putting two glasses of white wine and a jug of water on the table he directs a few more words in Spanish at Alex whose reply sounds rather apologetic but is accompanied by a friendly smile.

"Santé," Alex raises his glass. "J'espère que tu bois du vin."

"Oui, le vrai Ugo aime le vin," his counterpart proclaims and they toast to themselves and an enjoyable evening.

Just like Alex had hoped, they easily get into a light-hearted conversation. He learns about Ugo's love for snow and the mountains, how he'd go snowshoeing in the French Alps every preseason. Over pimientos de padrón and salt and pepper baby squid they talk about non-tennis related things, such as favourite movies, favourite food, favourite everything. Besides his passion for music, Ugo loves art, going to galleries and spending hours looking at the paintings pondering the painter's intention and the emotions it evokes in himself. Alex tells Ugo about surfing and golf, the joy of dancing as well as differences between life in Australia and Spain. When they finish their shared paella they've quipped about annoying but precious little sisters and what animals they think the other resembled best.

After two hours, which felt like two minutes, they're once again asked whether they'd like anything else. Only then the noisy chatter around them reminds them of where they are. There is not a single chair left unoccupied. They've been so engaged in their own little bubble, they almost missed the sun setting.

"Hey, I just noticed I forgot something at the beach," Alex announces and asks for the bill.

One minute later their personable waiter thanks them for the generous tip and their visit and sees them off with a "hasta pronto, buenas noches, guapos". 

Ugo doesn't recall them leaving anything behind at the beach. Anyway, for the second time today he finds himself trudging through the sand after Alex, only now the beach is deserted.

"Come!" Alex calls and starts running towards the sea.

"Wait! What are we even looking for?" Ugo still pretends he believes Alex that they forgot something, very well aware they haven't but pretty sure that this is just another item on Alex's this-is-not-a-date list instead.

A few metres before the water Alex stops and gazes to the sky.

The sun has disappeared almost completely. There's a veil of clouds obscuring the moon and the stars can't be seen either.

"Do you remember the last time we were at a beach together?" Alex turns to Ugo, voice layered with wistful reminiscence.

"Acapulco," comes the instant answer.

Alex hums approvingly and steps towards Ugo.

"Great memories," he says, gripping the hem of Ugo's t-shirt. "Helped me a lot to survive the lonely hours without you." His fingers slip under the fabric, feeling the smooth skin beneath it. "Until we created more memorable moments." The fingers start roaming familiar territory, then come back to rest at the hem. "Are you ready for a new, special one? There are no witnesses at all tonight."

Alex looks up into Ugo's eyes to find curious tension.

A nod.

Ugo willingly raises his arms to let Alex pull his shirt over his head, then watches him discard his own.

Alex kisses Ugo, just briefly, then tugs at his swimming trunks.

"These go off as well."

Ugo lets Alex pull them down, doesn't question his actions when he watches him get rid of his likewise.

It's tough for both of them not to reach out and just devour each other, the desire that's been building over the course of the day clearly lurking in the surrounding darkness.

It would be so easy, and certainly thrilling, to go down on Ugo right here and now, however, Alex has got other plans. Taking a deep breath he tears himself away from the tempting sight in front of him.

"Ok, shoes off!" he orders, kicks off his own and when Ugo is ready, takes him by the hand and drags him to the water.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Ugo ensures and off they run into the nocturnal Mediterranean.

It's a weird sensation at first. It's so different to break the surface of the moving, lukewarm ocean in your birthday suit compared to stepping into a hot bathtub. Floating weightlessly, no limiting walls and fabric around you, it makes you feel like you've become one with the ocean.

_Freedom._

As the boys chase each other through the depth, splashing around jovially, rousing the unsuspecting fish, they experience a very unique feeling of intimacy. Alex is struck by the amount of trust Ugo is showing him right now and, being honest, has done all day.

_Vulnerability._

They float on their backs for a while, hands clasped tight so they won't drift apart. They keep their ears under water, the quiet sounds of the underwater world lulling them in. It slows down all those busy thoughts of their daily lives while they let the gentle waves carry them away.

_Serenity._

It fits them - taking their time. It's their thing. Nearly a whole day of foreplay - sorry - dating however, that's a lot of time, even for them. But who could blame Alex for wanting to make the most of their time together? And Ugo, he's got the patience of a saint, Alex realizes not for the first time.

When the thought hits him that all this may have only been a dream, Alex jolts out of his relaxed position. Morning practice, afternoon practice, sleeping on the beach, kissing on the beach… it all suddenly seems like forever ago. Was it even real?

Alex gets overwhelmed by the urge to feel Ugo right now as if he could slip away any moment.

"Ugo," Alex calls scrambling to his feet, the water is still shallow enough to stand comfortably where they are.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Ugo enquires, alert.

"Nothing. I just…" Alex flings his arms around him.

"Remembered what you forgot at the beach?" The taller man suggests tantalisingly.

Alex lifts his head.

"Kiss me!"

Without hesitation Ugo cups Alex's face, tenderly spreads his fingers across his cheeks and connects their lips, electrifying Alex's nerves, proving him this certainly isn't a dream.

The water may not be as warm as during the day without the sun heating up the surface, but that job is definitely done by their naked bodies rubbing against each other. Deepening the kiss, feeding the desire, Alex eventually pulls away to take Ugo's left hand and traces a salty path with his tongue from the inside of the wrist over his palm to the tip of the middle finger.

"I need to feel you. Please," Alex breathes and guides the hand to his butt.

Ugo keenly complies, panting hotly against Alex's neck when sliding his fingers between his cheeks. They're both hard and aching for the others' touch, pressing their dicks against each other. Alex keeps holding onto Ugo while he's working his magic, moaning unapologetically into the murk.

They're just about getting started when a blazing lightning on the horizon brightens up the night sky for half a second as if it was high noon, followed by the menacing roar of thunder.

"Worst timing ever!" Alex growls in complaint.

"Désolé, chéri. Get out of the water! Quick!"

Sighing in defeat, they both hurry to the shore. A second lightning ripples through the sky, sending shivers through Alex's body. Ugo grabs him by the waist, wrapping him up.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"No," Alex whispers, finding comfort in Ugo's arms. "Or maybe a little bit if it means you'll keep holding me like this."

Ugo smiles at him in return, tightening his caring embrace. Together they watch on as another lightning paints the sky and thunder keeps roaring.

"You're getting cold. We better head back to the car," Ugo remarks as he notices Alex shaking.

Alex doesn't feel cold. He feels warm and cosy pressed to Ugo's chest. He reckons it's excitement that's letting his body act funny.

He's about to protest when they're surprised by a sudden shower accompanying the thunderstorm.

"Ok, time to go," Alex gives in, laughing at the ludicrous situation.

Ugo pushes some strands of wet hair from Alex's forehead and drops a kiss there that makes the Aussie shiver all over again. Alex closes his eyes, opposing the fire in his belly and wish to ask for more because they really shouldn't stay in the rain with a menacing thunderstorm raging above their heads.

They pick up their clothes and shoes and run back to the car. Once they've thrown their stuff into the boot, Alex can't help himself and presses Ugo against the side of his shiny black Mercedes AMG G63 Onyx. He loves this car and he loves…

… the sight of the man in front of it. Ugo looks a bit taken aback by the sudden assault of his lips following the move. But just like all day, he eagerly joins the exchange of affection straight away.

They're still naked, the heavy rain and night time darkness being their only shelter from prying eyes. Ugo is running his fingers up and down Alex's spine while the younger one keeps grinding against him, making out passionately. The thrill of the possibility to be seen is such a turn-on to Alex, but reason is telling him to relocate this inside.

He opens the door. "Get in the backseat, will ya?"

Ugo does as told, the leather seat catching on his skin. In one swift motion Alex climbs in his lap, closing the door behind him. They're both soaked to the bone, their hair dripping, leaving little puddles on the expensive interior. Alex couldn't care less right now.

"Please, don't leave me hanging," he pleads, once again reaching for the Frenchmen's fingers and indicating the spot where he wants them. Needs them.

Alex is kneeling on top of Ugo who slightly spreads his legs to gain better access. Alex puts his hands on Ugo's shoulders to steady himself, then sucks on the fingers presented to his mouth. Seconds later he feels them grazing his entrance, skilfully working their way in and out.

Ugo's other hand comes to rest in Alex's seawater soaked hair, drawing him closer. Between kisses their increasingly loud moans of pleasure soon drown out the noise of the rain drumming on the roof. Alex keeps grinding in Ugo's lap, rubbing their hard cocks against each other while the windows keep fogging up like they do in the movies, shutting out the outside world.

It's only them.

"I'm close," Alex declares, causing Ugo to move his hand from Alex's head down to their cocks, closing it around them.

"Together?"

Alex answers with an approving groan, throwing his head back, digging his fingers into Ugo's shoulders while the other is stroking them.

"Regarde moi, mon beau!" Ugo demands.

Alex cries out, forcing his head back up and meets the impossibly dark eyes before him. There's lust, there's desire and there's something else Alex believes he sees in this moment.

"Ugo, I-"

Cut short by the abrupt sensation of his orgasm rolling over him, Alex comes, spilling on their chests and stomachs. He watches Ugo do the same with a shuddering groan escaping the Frenchman's lungs before collapsing onto him, waiting for himself to catch his breath and his heart rate to calm down.

The sound of the rain is coming back once the rush of blood in his ears has ebbed out.

"What a mess. Your poor car," Ugo mumbles against Alex's hair.

"The most beautiful mess. Totally worth it," Alex retorts, a smile forming on his lips. He's content now. He'll worry about the car tomorrow.

"Hey, let's shower in the rain?" he proposes, carefully crawling off Ugo's lap.

"Okay," Ugo smiles back and follows Alex outside.

Alex grabs Ugo's hand and twirls him around. Shaking his hips, stretching his hands towards the sky, he starts laughing joyfully as he dances through the rain. This is as close to perfect as Alex could have imagined this day to be.

"Another thing I can tick off my list," he beams.

"I knew it!" Ugo exclaims, pulling Alex back by the hand, bringing him close.

"Knew what?" The Aussie acts innocent.

Ugo sweeps his finger over Alex's chest. "That the big car was no coincidence. Like everything that happened today, am I right?"

"Well, I didn't make it rain on purpose" he grins, stroking his hand over Ugo's stomach, rinsing off any remaining cum in the process.

"You certainly earned your nickname, demon," Ugo determines.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because Alex De Minaur never does anything not on purpose," he explains, now running his hands over Alex's body to help the rain do its job.

"You make it sound like-"

Ugo silences him with a kiss. Again, Alex thinks, but he sure as hell won't complain.

"Come, let's get the towels and dry us up.

They do so and slip on their t-shirts and swimming trunks. The shower has almost stopped.

"It's impossible to put these shoes back on!" Alex proclaims and lands in Ugo's arms when he trips while struggling with his left shoe. It makes them giggle, then Alex turns serious.

"Take me home to your place? Please."

If for even a millisecond Ugo considered rejecting the plea, he doesn't show it. Instead, he answers with a cheeky smile.

"I'd love to, but…"

Alex's heart drops for a second just to soar in the next one.

"…you'll have to take us."


	3. From Here Every Road Leads to Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> First of all, thank you to everyone who's following this story and left kudos and comments with words of encouragement. After an eternity I finally managed to update this fic. I'm very excited to share the next chapter with you. As you may have seen, I decided to actually make it 4 chapters now. The last one will be up very very soon. Promised. Until then - I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> I should probably add a **warning** here: Angst ahead. Please be prepared.
> 
> Again, many thanks to my wonderful beta @80sjuicebox!

Back at the condo, the boys try to sneak into Ugo's room without waking Cyril who's presumably asleep in his own room. At least the lights are all out.

"So…" Alex begins once the door is closed behind them. He approaches Ugo, curling his fingers playfully in his t-shirt. "Will you take me to bed?"

"I suggest you take a hot shower first. I don't want to be responsible for you catching a cold."

"You'll keep me warm," Alex retorts, stealing a kiss from the Frenchman's lips.

Ugo agrees, but he won't give in so easily this time.

"Alex."

The way he says his name is enough to let Alex know he won't get around this shower.

"Okay okay, will you join me then?"

Accepting the fact that one day this boy was gonna be the death of him, Ugo wordlessly submits to his fate and leads them to the shower.

Soon enough their clothes lay scattered on the floor of the tiny bathroom with the even tinier shower cabin. Good thing they both don't take up that much space.

Ugo turns on the shower. They both flinch at the cold water hitting them at first, pressing themselves against the tiled wall to avoid it. Quickly it gets warmer, though, and they start to relax. Ugo closes his arms around Alex's body from behind and starts dropping tiny kisses on his shoulders and neck. The younger man hums approvingly before turning around to kiss Ugo.

"Almost like earlier in the rain."

"Almost," Ugo agrees, sliding his fingers lovingly down Alex's arms.

"Ugo," Alex says gingerly. "Let me make you feel good."

Not bothering waiting for an answer, he drops to his knees and places his hands on Ugo's hips.

"Oh," Ugo gasps, instinctively holding on to the wall the very moment Alex disappears from his view.

Without wasting any time, Alex reaches for Ugo's dick, giving him a few strokes, one hand still fixed on his hip. The Aussie, knowing exactly what to do to drive Ugo crazy, lifts his head to look him straight in the eyes from under thick lashes when he closes his lips around the tip. 

"Merde!" Ugo cries, the stream of water from the shower finding its way down the front of his chest and lower, almost drowning Alex in the process. Whomever thought blow jobs in a tiny shower was a good idea?

"Alex, stop!"

"Alex, please! I can't." Ugo gently pushes Alex off himself by the shoulders.

"Get up!" 

"What's wrong, babe?" Alex asks, back on his feet, wiping his mouth with his arm.

"It's just…" Ugo starts to explain when the use of 'babe' registers with his brain, making his heart skip a beat.

Suddenly, a wave of unnerving thoughts hit his mind. He tries to suppress them and go for the easy way out. It's not really a lie when he says,

"I can't do this knowing Cyril is next door and…"

"Hey," Alex interrupts. "We can-"

"Just shower for now, okay?" Ugo continues, squeezing some shampoo onto his hand before Alex can convince him to do anything else. He brings his hands to Alex's hair and starts massaging the gel into the dark brown strands.

"Mmmhh," Alex purrs. "I don't mind that."

"See," Ugo smiles at him and both manage to behave themselves for the rest of the shower.

"Uhm… Ugo?" Alex begins, sounding concerned once they're back in the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Ugo freezes at Alex’s voice, having placed the pile of clothes he brought from the bathroom on a chair in the corner.

"Is everything ok?" Ugo forces a smile as he turns around. "Yes. Yes, of course. Let's go to bed."

He knows he doesn't sound too convincing or happy, but he agreed to Alex coming with him and now he's here. No backing out this time.

"Uhm, like this?" Alex points to the towel wrapped around his hips, indicating the nakedness beneath it.

The air has changed. Alex is being prudent. Ugo can sense it and for some reason it's heart-wrenching. He wants to fix this.

"Oh, yes, I mean no… Wait." He rummages through his bag and pulls out a t-shirt and fresh boxer briefs.

"Here," he offers. "Or what do you usually wear to sleep?"

Alex smiles at him.

"Thanks. Just boxers is fine. It's pretty hot in here."

The smile turns smug.

"I know, I know… coach next door. I'll behave."

"Good," Ugo smirks back, visibly loosening up again.

They drop their towels simultaneously and change into the same sort of black boxers.

"Do you ever only wear black? Now that I think about it, I've only seen you wear black underwear."

"What?" Ugo can't help but laugh at the odd remark. He's getting this warm, fuzzy feeling he always gets when they're being silly. Alex is so easy and pleasant to be around. What was he even worrying about two minutes ago?

"Yeah, like, not that I mind, but what about other colours? Like blue or red or white?"

Ugo steps towards Alex, switching the light off on his way. He finds the pale curve of Alex’s left shoulder under the moonlight and places a kiss there, then rests his hands on his upper arms before asking, "Australian colours, huh?"

Alex is melting under his touch. "French colours," he whispers.

"Mhm," Ugo hums. The scent of freshly showered skin is filling his nose and he’s overcome with the desire to be closer to the other man. He drags Alex down onto the bed with him.

Alex is hovering over him expectantly, his smooth skin radiating the day's heat, and Ugo is contemplating whether to kiss him or to pull him into his arms, give him the squeeze of his life and never let go again. Yes, that's really what he wants to do.

However, that's not what they do. Ever. Which is, Ugo is aware, due to him always leaving the instant they've finished whatever they were doing. He never allowed himself to stay to avoid…

"It's actually green and gold."

"Huh?"

"The colours."

"Oh."

His thoughts are cut short. So he goes for the kiss. Just lips earnestly moving against each other. Accompanied by a gentle hand threading its fingers through the slowly drying strands.

"You know, I'd love to see you wear them for me."

Ugo gulps.

"Too bad we're not at my place. I have them there."

Whatever you want, Ugo thinks and pulls him in for another kiss.

"Just imagining you in those tiny, green briefs with the golden letters makes me hard. You see?"

Ugo tightens his grip in Alex's hair and smothers his inevitable moan by smashing their lips together again when Alex presses his hardening dick against his groin.

"Ahh, I'm glad you agree," Alex murmurs when he next gets the chance.

They're panting lightly, but Alex isn't done talking.

"But you know what makes me go crazy?" He can feel Ugo's breath against his lips, his heartbeat against his own, his hips fighting the urge to move.

"To know they're mine. To see the golden number 109 on your hips."

Ugo closes his eyes, allows himself to let the image come to life in his head. His breathing turns ragged.

"And your thighs… mhmm... I have a thing for your legs. Let me just-" Alex sits up, straddles those legs.

It's almost a whimper when Ugo says, "And then? What will you do?"

"Hmm," Alex grins. "This is a story for another day."

"What?!"

"Sorry." Alex rolls off Ugo. "I promised to behave."

"Wait! I've changed my mind!" Ugo chases him, rolls over so that now he's the one on top.

"No, you haven't. I respect your request and I already went further than intended with this. I'm sorry the underwear discussion got a little out of hand. But I meant every word I said," he concludes, still grinning.

"Ugh," Ugo sighs, but remembers that this indeed wouldn't be a good idea with only a paper thin wall separating them from Cyril's bedroom. "You're such a tease. To leave me hanging like this…"

"Well, you're not alone," Alex admits and pecks Ugo's chin, swiping one finger over the stubble there.

Ugo can feel the lovey dovey look on his own face. Did he just think of- He needs to get rid of this look. And these thoughts. Shifting to the side of the bed and lifting the cover, he decides it's finally time to cuddle.

"Come here," Ugo invites Alex to settle in his arms.

Wordlessly, the Aussie welcomes the long-desired gesture and happily finds his place snuggled up to Ugo's side.

They lay there in silence, the moonlight casting a gentle glow on them, warm skin flush against warm skin. Ugo has one hand combing through Alex's hair absentmindedly. It's his favourite thing to do. It's soothing and it's intimate but most importantly, it's greatly appreciated by the man in his arms whom he thinks must have fallen asleep by now. Ugo places a careful kiss on his head.

"I don't wanna fall asleep," Alex suddenly huffs. Stirring in the older one's arms, he adds, "Tomorrow you'll be gone and all this will feel like a dream. And then what? Who knows when we'll see each other again."

"Then don't."

"What?"

"Don't fall asleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Alex wipes a hand over his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows. "You probably want me to leave. I get it. No problem, I… Do you want me to leave?"

"No." Ugo gathers him back in his arms. "Please stay."

"I don't want to waste a single second of this night, you know? This day was - is - just perfect. Can't we just stay like this forever?"

"Shhh, chéri, it's ok." Ugo tries to calm him down. He has no idea either what will follow but this night is theirs.

"I can hardly keep my eyes open, though," Alex yawns, nestling into the cozy embrace again.

"Well, better don't fight sleep. It's a waste of time. We're still here together," Ugo tries to reassure, nuzzling Alex's head.

"Ok. Let me just ask one question."

"Uhm." Ugo stills, his heart speeding up and his stomach suddenly tightening at the prospect of possibly being asked about his feelings.

"You get to ask one question too, ok?"

"Ok." Ugo holds his breath.

"Earlier, at the beach," Alex says sleepily. "When you were asleep, were you dreaming? You were smiling in your sleep and I was wondering what that dream was about."

Oh, that sort of question. Ugo exhales, relieved.

"Uhm, let me think… Yes, I think I dreamed and… it was… it's blurry, the memory, but it was something about the sun and the horizon. Something about that beyond the horizon we see there's another horizon."

"Hmm." Alex smiles dreamily. "I like that. Like…" He shimmies even closer into Ugo's body while the older is running his fingers softly up and down Alex's arm. "You know, sometimes I look at the sun and the idea that no matter where you are on this planet you're seeing the same one as me, gives me a sense of calmness and closeness. Like, we're still connected."

In spite of the original relief he felt, Ugo now finds himself unable to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Sounds cheesy as fuck, I know," Alex ends his explanation with a chuckle.

Ugo chuckles lowly with him in response, however, the unsettling thoughts earlier are threatening to creep back into his head.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"The waiter at dinner, what did you talk about with him? Other than our order I mean."

Yes, that's the one thing he's been subconsciously wondering about ever since they left a second time for the beach this evening.

"The waiter, seriously? You're thinking about him now?" Alex is incredulous.

"Yes, seriously. I'm curious," Ugo insists.

"Well, we flirted a bit," Alex admits jovially.

"Flirted?"

"Yes, nothing unusual here. Aren't you the same in France? Actually, he wanted to know who my handsome friend was."

"Mon Dieu!" Ugo gasps in surprise.

"What?" Alex laughs at the reaction. "Unfortunately, I had to tell him that my handsome friend was already taken."

"You did wh-"

Alex shuts him up with a kiss. Wow, he's beating him at his own game now, Ugo observes. But he lets him. He wants those nagging thoughts to go away and make the most of his time with Alex. So he kisses back. Tender. Earnest. 

When they part, Ugo can feel tears pricking his eyes. He hurriedly blinks them away and tries to breathe evenly.

"I think it's time to sleep now. Did we plan to practice tomorrow before I fly back? I have no idea. Nobody told me what time the flight is," Ugo says just to say something, to get himself out of this state of overthinking.

"Uhm, yeah, at 10 they said. Practice, I mean. I don't know about your flight. Ugh.… Can't you just stay here?" Alex turns to look Ugo in the eyes, arm curling around his waist.

Ugo returns the hug and presses Alex to his chest again. "Try to sleep now. It's been a long day," he mumbles, running a hand over Alex's forearm.

"Will you hold me?"

"Of course," Ugo assures. How can he say no when he has this precious human being cradled in his arms?

Alex turns around so he has his back facing Ugo, who adjusts his position to better drape his arms around Alex.

"Please continue. With your fingers," Alex breathes, his eyes already closed.

Ugo does, although the movement is awkward in their current position. However, 2 minutes barely pass before Alex is sound asleep. After a few more moments, Ugo retrieves his numb arm and tries to find a comfortable position for himself to fall asleep.

He finds himself staring at the ceiling after twenty minutes of restless tossing and turning. Of course the silly thoughts are back. In the darkness of the sticky air they have plenty of room for their nagging.

Ugo sighs, his heart aching. When he looks to the side he is greeted with the low snoring of a smiling figure.

_Alex._

"Que doit-je faire, hm?" Ugo mumbles to himself. "What are you doing to me, my sweet Alex?"

He runs a cautious hand through Alex’s hair and Alex shifts, turning his head towards Ugo again. For a moment Ugo fears he has woken him up but the little snores continue.

The moonlight illuminates a narrow stripe of the Aussie boy's soft features and Ugo can't help watching him. Marvel at him.

_I missed you._

_You tricked me._

_And you lied to me._

Ugo recalls their first day's conversation.

_But you're here. You wouldn't if you didn't want to._

Is that so? Did he want to be here? No, says his head.

_Not as beautiful as you._

Yes, says his heart.

He hates his conflicted feelings. He knows what he wants or rather what he does not want. Should not want, to be precise.

Ugo exhales heavily and turns to the other side again. He forces his eyes shut, determined to silence those thoughts and finally go to sleep.

_You look perfect._

Pressing his palms against his eyes, Ugo fights the urge to scream as yesterday's events come flooding his mind. Everything they did at the beach... He must admit he's lost control.

_My handsome friend was already taken._

They've gotten careless. Flirting like this in public. Running around naked on a beach. Making out on the beach. In the sea. In the rain. In Alex's car.

Cyril almost caught them on the first evening. What if someone else-

Now the earlier tears well back up.

_Shit._

This was not supposed to happen. 

The emotions are overwhelming.

A clear sign this got out of hand.

Slipped away from him.

He knows why he kept his distance. Why he never stayed overnight. He tried to quit. He really tried. Tried to be an asshole, but...

Alex shifts again, kicking the cover away. It's pretty hot in the room.

For Ugo the heat is getting unbearable. It's suddenly suffocating.

... now it's time to be one. For the sake of both of them. Their careers.

A quick glance at Alex, looking peaceful and innocent by his side - the sight stings, then Ugo goes back to staring at the ceiling.

It was a great time, living in their own little bubble for a while. However, real life, real life isn't like this. It's dangerous and unforgiving and he knows what troubles relationships like these bring with them and he's always sworn he'd never cause himself or anyone else this hassle and pain.

It was a great time, fooling around, meeting up casually, clandestine in soulless hotel rooms. Mostly. Except for the times when beaches were involved.

But all good things must come to an end. So tomorrow, Ugo decides as he wipes away the inevitable tears, the time is up.

It's no surprise Ugo doesn't find sleep. When the first rays of the slowly rising sun peak through the window, he's reminded of his dream at the beach.

_Like we're still connected._

Ugo recalls their talk. Alex loves the sun. Alex is the sun.

"Assez!" He eventually gives up and gets up, quietly tiptoeing across the room to grab a t-shirt from the chair and leaves for the kitchen.

A steaming mug of tea cradled in his hands, Ugo stares outside the window. The sun has risen a little higher. He thinks of Alex. Of course he does. He's always there in his thoughts.

Alex would love this sight. The quiet, peaceful minutes before the city of Alicante starts to wake up. The last minutes, Ugo muses, before he has to wake Alex up from this dream of theirs.

Does he, though? Does he have to wake him - them - up?

Ugo throws away the tea bag and sits down at the table. He's sipping on his tea absentmindedly when a voice startles him out of his trance.

"Good morning, early bird."

The tea burns his lips.

"Oh, hey," he replies, wiping his sore lips.

"Is Alex still asleep?" Cyril casually asks while he fills the kettle with water.

"Erm…"

Ugo doesn't know how to react to the unexpected question. How does Cyril even-

"What makes you think-"

"Oh, come on. I'm not blind. That’s neither mine nor your car outside there." Cyril nods his head towards the front door. "And I'm not deaf either."

Right, the car. But…

"Wait, you heard us?!" Ugo realises, shocked, staring at his coach in mortification.

"Talk, of course. What did you think?"

Seconds tick away agonizingly slowly until Ugo's look makes Cyril connect the dots.

"Oh my god!" He puts down the kettle.

"Oh my god," Ugo repeats, involuntarily confirming his coach's assumption to his own horror.

Suddenly, Cyril's face lights up, a wide smile forming on his lips.

"Your t-shirt!" Cyril points at his chest.

"My-" Ugo lowers his gaze to check.

"You don't own Asics t-shirts, my friend."

Ugo wishes for the ground to open up and swallow him whole right here and now.

"I knew it! Well, not really, but I had my suspicions. I'm happy for you guys, honestly." He claps Ugo on the shoulder like a proud dad.

"God, Cyril, there is nothing..." Ugo begins, but blushes wildly and can't help grinning, the words he was about to form dying in his throat.

Of course there is not nothing, Ugo thinks. But it's not like they're together either.

"Sure." Cyril smirks, going back to the kettle.

Ugo crosses his arms on the table and puts down his head, hiding his red face. The thought of him and Alex together is giving him that warm, fuzzy feeling again. The idea of ending things with this human sunshine lying in his bed, soundly asleep, alone, all of a sudden seems like the most stupid thing he could possibly do.

"Hey, how about this: I go out for breakfast and leave you guys to yourselves until practice? I'll meet you on the courts, okay?" Cyril suggests and Ugo reluctantly lifts his head to look at him.

"But how are you gonna get there?"

It's not like the tennis club is in walking distance.

"Don't worry. I can ask Adolfo. Or call a cab."

"Okay." Ugo turns to him thankfully.

"Have fun." Cyril winks and leaves Ugo and the kettle alone to prepare to leave the house as soon as possible.

Smiling dopily, Ugo finishes his tea in one go and returns to his room, all negative thoughts vanished.


	4. If This Ain't What You Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go - the finale of part 3.
> 
> Once again, a huge thank you to everyone following this series and a special thank you to @80sjuicebox for all your advice and beta work!
> 
> (For all cheesy references in this work: blame it on Mika's music ;P)
> 
> **Warning** for hurt in this chapter

Carefully, he approaches his side of the bed which soundlessly dips under his weight. He lays on his side to watch Alex again, positive thoughts filling his heart with warmth now. Ugo smiles at the prospect of Alex waking up, his hair a mess and his voice raspy from sleep.

Ugo slides a hand through the long brown strands, making Alex stir and sigh. It seems to be welcome, the Aussie nuzzling his hand in response. Ugo gently strokes his cheek and Alex, after a moment, blinks at him and slowly forces his eyes open, his mouth breaking into a smile once he realises where he is.

"Bonjour, mon soleil."

"Good morning, sunshine yourself," Alex mumbles, looking absolutely adorable with his hair stuck into all possible directions and the shadow of stubble on his chin.

Ugo kisses him.

"Why are you up? And dressed?" Alex inquires when he spots the neon yellow Asics logo right in front of him. "In my t-shirt?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He pulls Ugo in for another kiss, drinking from the Frenchman's lips as if they were his morning coffee. Alex catches his bottom lip between his teeth, slowly releasing it after biting down lightly.

Ugo has tangled their legs together under the sheets. He's got goosebumps forming on his forearms and his dick responds in curiosity to the sensitive kissing going on.

"What about Cyril?" Alex breathes.

"We have the house to ourselves," Ugo informs him and resumes kissing Alex who's melting under his touch.

"Take that off?" Alex pulls at his t-shirt which soon after is thrown in the general direction of the chair.

The room is cast in a deep shade of orange and the heat and tension are tangible. The setting feels dreamlike to Ugo. Is this even real? Is he asleep? His whole body tingles at the next words whispered into his ears.

"Wanna continue where we left off last night?" Alex slides his hand between their stomachs down to Ugo's dick which eagerly acknowledges the offer.

He smirks and wriggles himself free, then pushes Ugo to lay on his back while he takes a seat on top of him.

"You're so hot," Alex remarks amazedly and leans down to suck a nipple in his mouth, the additional use of his tongue making the body beneath him arch.

Ugo's fingertips are grazing Alex's sides, who shudders pleasantly under the tickling strokes. When Alex lifts his head again, there's fire burning in his eyes.

"Let me blow you."

The request has the desired effect. Ugo squirms under Alex's hold and nods. Alex kicks away the covers and proceeds to remove Ugo's boxer briefs and while he's at it his own ones, just for good measure.

He doesn't waste any time and goes to work. Ugo's cock is waiting excitedly for his wet, hot mouth. Alex swipes a finger over the tip, drawing the first quiet moan from Ugo who reflexively grabs Alex's hair. He's rewarded with a not so quiet moan in response and his breath hitches when Alex's lips finally make contact with the sensitive skin.

They've only done this before once. In London, Ugo remembers. And when Alex cups his balls and envelopes his length with his hand in addition to the skillful moves of his tongue, pulls back to catch his breath and plant kisses to his inner thighs, he's reminded why. For Ugo, the amount of trust he is showing when submitting to Alex like this, the vulnerability, plus the level of affection he is shown in return - it all feels too much. Too intimate. It rattles his guard, the one he's built so carefully during the past months and is now desperately trying to hold up.

Deep down he knows he was a fool for believing - for pretending - he of all people could prevent what was bound to happen. Shut up, he's telling his own thoughts, closing his eyes to try and concentrate on his lover's actions instead.

It's perfect. Alex is doing everything right until…

"I wanna go all the way."

Ugo's eyes snap open, his heart skips a beat.

"What?"

"I want to sleep with you." Alex is looking at him with warm eyes, fully committed and serious and he's looking more beautiful than ever but he may as well have said…

 _No no no_. That's impossible. It cannot be and it must not be.

Ugo's defensive instinct immediately kicks in. His face is displaying pure horror. He needs to stop this. Now. 

"No."

"No?" Alex looks at him incredulously, his hands resting on Ugo's thighs.

Ugo squirms and scrambles away as if burnt by the touch.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I can't."

"Hey, that's... that's fine. We don't have to. I just thought-"

"No, I mean all of this." His voice is shaking and in front of him Alex looks worried and almost terrified now.

Alex reaches for his hand, trying to keep his own composure and calm the other down who seems truly upset.

"I've never done this before either, if this it what you're worried about. But I trust you and I want you to be the first."

Of all the things Alex could have said, this was probably the worst because it only supports Ugo's dreaded assumptions. Ugo feels like crying because of the pure affection shown to him. But as much as he wants to surrender to the feelings, he can't. The voices in his head are stronger, they're winning over his thoughts. Again.

Ugo sits back against the headboard, tense. He covers himself with the sheets and so does Alex who is still waiting for an explanation on the other end of the bed.

"You're right. I haven't done this before. Maybe it's silly but I always wanted to wait until I'm in a serious relationship," Ugo begins and almost chokes on the last word.

"But then what's the problem?" Alex blurts before thinking about it.

Ugo opens his mouth to say something but Alex continues before he can.

"I know, I know... But does it matter what we call this? I can understand if you wanna wait. I just feel like- it just felt right, like it's the right time. I'm sorry, I didn't wanna pressure you."

Ugo is quiet now, trying to bite back the words on his tongue and to hold back tears which is really not easy seeing Alex like this, his brown eyes which were so devoted a minute ago now shining with anxiety.

"No," he says eventually, firmly. "Because there is nothing to call whatever anyway."

"What?"

Ugo closes his eyes, swallowing hard before opening his mouth to speak again.

"We can't do this anymore. It's over."

It feels as if someone else was choking out the words and the pain in his chest makes him want to take them back instantly. But he remains silent, even when Alex's expression changes from anxiety to incomprehensible confusion and then fury.

Next thing he feels Alex on him, shaking him, demanding an explanation.

What is there to explain? He doesn't want to see him anymore, wants to spare them the pain of separation, the possibility of making a mistake, of risking their careers.

"Why?? Tell me! You can't be serious! Not after everything we've experienced. What about yesterday? Last night? All the nights before?"

Alex can’t help sobbing by now and Ugo is perturbingly silent.

"Can't you just accept a no?"

"No!" Alex automatically says, backing off, trembling.

"No?" Ugo puffs. "Because Alex De Minaur always gets what he wants, right?"

"Ugo, for fuck's sake! I'm not asking you to marry me! Why are you being so mean? Is this just a game to you?"

Alex is still breathing too fast, but the tears have stopped.

Ugo closes his eyes, trying to hide from the pain he's causing Alex. He can't stand to see him like this but he can't take back what he said either. 

"Ugo, please, what am I to you?"

Alex is looking at him, wounded but with a spark of hope in his eyes. It's killing him.

_My light. My sun. My happiness._

He takes a deep breath before giving his final answer.

"Not what you want to be."

_You're a coward. An idiot. An asshole._

"Well, thanks for nothing," Alex says, clearly hurt. Accepting defeat, he gets up and starts getting dressed.

Ugo is watching him while trying to think of things to say, how to explain why he feels the need to make this cut and stop them from seeing each other. If only he could explain it to himself. What's wrong with him? Desperate, he starts rambling in French because he's lacking coherent English thoughts.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand your mumbled French. I don't understand anything, to be honest. And I'm sorry, sorry about… all of this." Alex gives Ugo a last look, hastily smoothing down his hair after he put on his t-shirt, then reaches for the doorknob.

"Wait! Alex, please!" Ugo jumps up now, quickly grabbing his boxer briefs and putting them on in record time.

Alex is still holding on to the doorknob, debating whether it's worth waiting for yet another impending undelivered explanation.

"I… I just want to spare us the pain. I want to protect us from making a fatal mistake, you know?"

"A fatal mistake?!"

"Alex, please, you must understand. We got careless. Yesterday, in public, just imagine if someone... I'm losing control around you and that must not happen." Ugo tries to sound calm and reasonable but the voice inside him is screaming _fool!_

"Oh, I understand, you're worried about your career? Well, guess what? I'm not indifferent about mine either! But as I said, I wasn't asking you to marry me. Hell no! But instead of even just thinking about trying to make this work, you act like the biggest asshole!"

Ugo flinches at the harsh words, however, he knows Alex is right. It stings to hear him say it out loud, though.

"And not for the first time," Alex adds, upset.

"I tried to end this before, yes. Before it was too late. Before it would hurt," Ugo tries to reason.

"Yeah, in the lousiest way possible, with the shittiest lie you could come up with? Only to come around shortly after as if nothing happened? Seems to me like you weren't really committed to ending whatever this is."

A heavy break in the conversation follows, before Alex starts speaking with a more collected voice again.

"If only I knew what you are so afraid of."

If only he knew himself, Ugo thinks. Is it the fear of getting exposed? Of crushing his career? Their careers? Or is it the fear of commitment? Of possibly getting his heart broken when he gives it away? The fear of the pain of yearning when they're not in the same place? The fear of inexperience and thus the unforeseeable?

Alex is about to turn the knob when he doesn't get an answer. Just then Ugo spits out what he's been trying to hold back all the time.

"I'm afraid of hurting you. Of hurting me, too. God, it scares me like hell!" Ugo looks at Alex with watery eyes.

"You're afraid of putting your heart on the line?!"

"What does that mean?" Ugo asks, confused.

A reluctant chuckle. "That you're a coward. I mean, after what I told you five minutes ago…"

"You didn't mean that." Ugo's getting defensive again.

"What? That you're a coward? Or that I trust you? That I wanted you to be the first?"

Ugo hesitates, then nods.

"Ugo, I like you, I really do. What did you think would happen when you always took such good care of me?"

Ugo looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not gonna say what you're obviously dreading so much. But I know you feel the same. And don't you dare deny it," Alex declares with new found bravery.

"Stop!"

Ugo sits down on the edge of the bed again, averting his gaze from Alex. He starts fumbling with his fingers in his lap.

Alex lets go off the doorknob now and takes a step towards Ugo. Carefully he touches Ugo's shoulder and lets his fingers travel towards his chest, right above his heart. It's a last attempt to save the situation.

"Don't you get butterflies? Doesn't your heart speed up when we touch?"

Ugo's heart is breaking for the boy in front of him and he's fighting, fighting really hard not to give in. He removes Alex's hand from his chest.

"It doesn't matter what I feel. We can't do this."

The chastening reply dashes Alex's spirits again.

"Is this your final word?"

A seemingly endless silence follows, then Ugo starts to speak, his voice threatening to break with every other word, "You know, I see it with Misha and Casper everyday." He lifts his head again, then continues, "Always watching every move, always hiding. The whole time they're trying to play different tournaments. Casper plays clay, Misha plays hard court... They're trying to stay away from each other as much as they can. To minimize the risk. But shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't you want to see your partner as much as possible? How many times have I lent my shoulder to Misha to cry on when Casper wasn't there? When he was on the other side of the planet winning matches while he lost his, or when he won and Casper lost… whatever, it doesn't matter. It's just crazy and I can't imagine… I don't want to… I don't know… it's just... and every time I think _why?!_ _What for?_ "

His heart is beating at a maddening rate and he's bothered by little hiccups now.

Alex just stares at him, shocked by the revelation.

Ugo throws his hands over his mouth when he realizes he just gave away his friends' secret.

"Yeah, _what for_ …," Alex whispers once he has composed himself.

Dropping his hands, Ugo tries to slow down his breathing and stop the annoying hiccups. The boys still have their eyes fixed on each other. The air is heavy with bitter disillusionment. It's Alex who breaks the silence.

"Call me when you know what you want. Or maybe not. I don't know."

With that he's out the door, and with the click as it closes, the dam ultimately breaks. The tears start running freely, leaving Ugo to feel the most miserable he ever has in his whole life.

What has he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate Ugo! Or me...  
> I promise to make up for this in part 4 which I'm hoping to deliver by the end of this year! (If you're interested that is)  
> Until then, take care, everyone! <3


End file.
